


To Good End

by solitariusvirtus



Series: Uncanny Westeros (Otherworlds) [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Loss, Gen, Meh, No Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: “Was it worth it?” The question lingered between them, swallowed by the stretching silence. It was familiar enough for her mind to stop the flow of thoughts.Robert and Lyanna talk.





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A million burning stars clung to the night sky, shedding a faint light over the grass-covered ground that could barely be made out from such heights. The moon was hard at work as well, peeking out from behind a slowly-gliding cloud. If Lyanna cupped her hand slightly she could catch the ball of light and pluck it out of its place._

_A smile crossed her lips at the thought. A promise whispered in her ear. It was a beautiful sight. Would that she were able to look at it without her heart squeezing in pain at what she was about to do. But then, what other choice was there?_

_But the streaming light falling in gentle waves cared naught for a maiden suffering under its gentle ministrations. It had other matters to concern itself with and had barely the time to offer and not even a bit of ear. Just as well. The darkness was better suited to keeping secrets._

_Drawing her hand back, Lyanna fisted it against her heart, feeling the drumming beat a tattoo against the thin flesh. She had to. For herself. For her family. And might be even for the poor man. Else what else would she have? There would be naught left; naught to take pride in, naught to offer her comfort.  The thought sent a shiver crawling down her spine. She barely managed to hold onto her conviction as those icy fingers thumbed every crest and nook._

_She was not a Stark for naught. She would do what was right, for though honour played little part in the motto of her house, it had played a large enough part in every admonishment delivered along the years from Maester Walys. It was the only way. And those words sealed her fate in the most pleasant of manners, for with the resounding finality they set her free._

_Before she could change her mind, she was on her way._

_The knock was timid and faded, almost as though it had come from someone other than herself. Lyanna swallowed with difficulty and raised her hand once more, knuckles tapping against the wood with more vigour than before. It could not be that he was not awake._

_Faint light crept through the slight crack at the bottom of the door. There had to me a good numbers of candles still burning. He would not have left them lit had he gone to sleep. Aught like shifting sounded from within and her hand pulled back of its own accord, leaving her a marble-like creature standing in cold silence._

_Compared to the heat of argument which was sure to come, Lyanna told herself, she ought to enjoy the silence while it lasted. A pity truly that she was not inclined to. For all it was worth, she did not rejoice in the thought of producing angst and suffering either. Alas, ‘twas the only conclusion for it. And she had to accept the hand that she’d grasped at when it was finally dealt to her. Her gaze lowered to the ground for a moment. Her breathing grew slight shallow, drawing in in low gulps. It was her erratic heart at fault, she reckoned, trying without much success to calm the wild beating._

_The trick was to concentrate on a point, focus all her attention upon a mere speck and the sea around her would dry up, leaving her upon solid ground. She could do it. She had to be able to. Lyanna blinked, cutting through her own concentration, all the effort knocked over by the loud creaking of an opening door._

_Light flooded her vision, warm and inviting, silhouetting a tall, wide form which stood directly before her, a hum upon its lips._

_And she was ready._

_”Lya? What are you doing here?” The question startled her, although it was not exactly unexpected. She looked into the blue eyes of her betrothed and blinked a few times as confusion filled his gaze. All the words she’d wanted to say were stuck in her throat, crowding the small space something fierce, until she could do little other than open and close her mouth in what she assumed was a hilarious display of mummery. Not that Robert seemed to mind too much, for his own lips moved with the silence, as though he could not quite believe she was there._

_“Your brother would not be very pleased with your being here,” he managed after a few fumbling tries, nevertheless offering a wide smile and drawing her within after he’d checked the hallway with a cursory glance. Lyanna allowed his handling until she was safely within the walls of his chamber._

_“I have to talk to you.” And with such an opening statement she could not fail to capture his attention. Robert placed a hand upon her shoulder._

_“You look pale. Are you feeling well?” Of course she was not feeling well. Her lips pulled in displeasure. Alas, she could not turn to such excuses._

_“There is something I have to tell you,” she insisted, brushing his concern away. “Would you do me the kindness of sitting down?” Though interest flared in his gaze, he followed her instructions without pestering for a direct answer. Lyanna wet her lips, tongue brushing over the light cracks. “I would not have come to you were it not of utmost importance. He nodded. And she felt, for the lack of a better word, guilty. She owed him more than what she was about to give. But it was not aught she had any control over at this point._

_”I cannot wed you.” The words slipped out before she could search for better phrasings or less cutting tones. It was the simple fact. It lied before Robert, spoken with all the sincerity Lyanna could muster, in a strong, sharp voice which was certain to reach even the farthest corners of the kingdoms were she to put it to such use. Mercifully, the only one it reached for the time being was her betrothed, who was fixing her with a speculative stare, as though searching within her gaze a sort of truth. The sort of truth only she access to. But Lyanna was far from done._

_“You cannot wed me,” he answered, a sparkle of amusement there. “My poor Lya. You are worried about it, aren’t you?” He laughed then, and in the candlelight he looked wickedly handsome. She allowed herself to make the admission. And clung to it for a few moments longer. “I know the change must be frightening to you, but I assure you there is naught which would harm you. It is only natural that all maidens, sooner or later, fall to this duty.” He nodded, presumably at the wisdom of his own words, and continued to look at her._

_Was it might be his expectation that those words would erase all concerns? Robert could deal in such a simplistic manner with the fears of others. She wondered how he would handle a night terror of his own. His smile remained in place even after she lowered her eyes. For a heartbeat she’d thought there was a chance of getting away without even a single scratch. If that was not to be the case, then she must do as she had planned from the very beginning. Thus Lyanna squared her shoulders and lifted her gaze. Her lips parted._

_In her mind, she once more raised a prayer to the gods. “I am with child.” He blinked in return, seemingly unable to grasp the meaning she put forth. “I cannot wed you anymore than I could wed any other man. I am carrying a babe.”_

_Robert shook his head. “You are jesting. It is a cruel jest. This manner of jest you pull on your father or brothers, not upon your betrothed. Surely, Lya, you would not wish for anyone to take you at your word.” It was what she wished in that moment though, considering that there was no true jest to speak of. She imitated his earlier gesture._

_“It must be a shock to you, but I do not jest, nor am I lying. There is no way for us to wed now. I know that much. And you must acknowledge it as well.” Might be she ought to have gone to Brandon first. Her brother would have certain yelled her head off her shoulders, but Robert would not have contested his words._

_“Mother have mercy, you are serious.” She nodded, though the words had sounded like an accusation. He was right to accuse her, was he not though? He looked towards one of the lancets, silence falling between them with its heavy veils and a sense of unease. Lyanna stopped herself from fidgeting. There was no place for childish behaviour here._

_The silence prolonged. It wrapped its limbs around her, holding on tightly. As though the whole chamber had turned into a crypt and the both of them mourned; two very different notions, but they mourned nonetheless. Her first instinct had been to prod for a reaction. But poking a wounded beast tended to have repercussions. Thus she abstained, somehow, from causing more trouble with an inconsistency of behaviours._

_The only sound to leave her lips was a grasp as the door crashed open._

_“Was it worth it?”_ The question lingered between them, swallowed by the stretching silence. It was familiar enough for her mind to stop the flow of thoughts. A temporary break in the intricate web. Had it been worth it? She considered the question as best she could with the laughter of children playing in her ear. The laughter of her own babes; the ones dancing down in the lichyard, hand in hand.   

Robert waited upon her answer, so very much unlike the young man whom she’d almost cheated. She might have been Lady of Storm’s End. She might have sired a bevy of sons and daughter. But her sons and daughter were down by the tree-wall, playing together. She could still hear them laughing even when their image had faded and all she could see was a pair of blue, blue eyes. “It would be a lie to deny it was. It was well worth it, my lord.” For though her babes were in the lichyard, all but the one, she had made the choice.

He made a soft sound, lower lip curling ever so slightly. “Sometimes I wonder why you simply did not take the option before you. I would not have asked. I do not even believe I would have wondered. Could you simply not stand the thought?”

“I did consider it.” The admission, though not natural, crafted during hours and hours of considering such points, seemed to satisfy Robert. “You would have know. Or you would have found out. And even I would have not been able to blame your for any retribution you might have dispensed. Apologies mean little in such circumstances.” Robert gave her a slight nod. It was good that he’d not suffered long. “But you have not come all this way to speak of such unpleasant things, have you? I hear you are to host a tourney, my lord. Will your son join the lists this year?”

“Methinks he might, though he swears up and down he won’t. That boy wouldn’t know what was good for him if it hit him in the face. Your Grace shall be there, I take it.” She could not decipher whether he minded the possibility or not. Might be ‘twas better that she could not.

Lyanna cocked her head to the side, producing a thoughtful sound. “I do not dare leave the children alone.” They might become lonely in her absence. And in truth, it was so much more comfortable to remain in this place, where there was rarely even the slightest reminder of old wounds.

“Your brother was convinced you would. Has he missed his guess then?” For a moment she thought she heard disappointment in his voice.

“My brother has been wrong on many counts before.”

The door gave a shrill moan of protest as it opened to reveal a rather harried looking Barristan Selmy. “Your Grace, His Majesty requests your presence.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
